Let's Have Some Fun
by aerinzephyr
Summary: A little collection of Modern!AU Hijack oneshots and drabbles.
1. A Long Day

This story is pretty much what it says in the summary, a little collection of short stories, one-shots and drabbles that aren't really connected to each other unless stated otherwise. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

Hiccup smiled when he heard the door click open.

"Honey, I'm home~!" shouted his roommate as he kicked the door closed behind him.

"I'm in my room," Hiccup replied. He heard his footsteps quickly approaching and lifted his pencil off his paper before blue clad arms wrapped around his neck, the force nearly had the brunette smack his forehead against his desk, "Long day, Jack?"

Jack buried his face in the soft head of hair, "I hate maaaaaath..." he groaned. Hiccup sighed and reached back to ruffle Jack's white hair.

"You know I'm more than willing to help if you need it," he offered.

Jack shifted so his chin rested on top of Hiccup's head, "Nah, you've got your engineering and art stuff to do."

"I'm pretty sure I can make time to tutor my boyfriend."

"Mn..." Jack once more nuzzled his face in silky brown hair, "S'okay..."

Hiccup turned his focus back to his current project and quietly sketched away. Soon enough, soft snores and the quiet scratching of pencil on paper filled the room.


	2. For the Sake of Little Sisters

"Y'know, I think green is definitely your color, Hic," Jack noted, lounging on the couch.

"Nooo, really?" he replied, sitting calmly at the living room table while Emma hummed happily in front of him, carefully painting the freckled boy's fingernails a dark forest green, "Well, I must say, blue really brings out your eyes, Jack."

"Aw, you think so?" the white-haired teen held his cheek and batted his eyelashes.

"Jack, be careful!" Emma warned, "Your nails might not be dry yet!"

"Right, right, sorry Emma," Jack went back to blowing gently across his 'Blizzard Blue' nails, pausing, he held his hand out, palm forward, "No offense kiddo, but I think a darker blue would've looked better."

Hiccup scoffed, "Please, with your pale skin? That color suits you just fine."

Emma giggled brightly, "Okay, Hiccup you're all done!"

"Thank you very much, Emma," he smiled politely, "My nails look very pretty."

Jack sat up, "Alright Emma, time to clean up, want us to help?"

She shook her head, "No! I can do it, I'll be careful, I promise!" She ran off before the two teens could say anything else.

Hiccup plopped down next to Jack, being careful not to smear any nail polish on the cushions, "Well, that's done, what now?"

"I have a few ideas," said Jack, grinning suggestively. Hiccup gave the white-haired boy an exasperated look.

"Unless you want green nail polish everywhere, no," he said resolutely, "And your sister is in the next room, do you really want to risk her hearing us?"

"She's leaving for Jamie's slumber party in like half an hour, our nails will be dry by then and we'll have the house to ourselves!"

The brunette stared warily at the other boy, "And you're sure we'll be alone?"

Jack nodded, "Yup, North's working late and your dad knows you're staying over, we'll be good for the next few hours, aaaaand," Jack slid closer to his freckled boyfriend, "I bet you're just dying to see the contrast of Dark. Green. On pale. White," he said, enunciating and watching with glee as Hiccup's darker freckles became more apparent when the boy's face turned a deep crimson.

Hiccup swallowed thickly, shifting a bit in his seat, "U-uh...h-how long until Emma goes to her sleepover?"


	3. Sick Days Suck

Jack sniffled as the snot in his nose started oozing again. He would've thought it was funny and gross and cool as all little boys did, but Jack wasn't a little boy anymore (at least not physically). He was a college student who was stuck in his dorm on the couch, wrapped tightly in blankets and the quilt his oh-so-loving boyfriend slash roommate had received from his father, Stoick, suffering from a nose that couldn't decide whether to be stuffy or runny or both, and a body temperature that made him feel cold and hot and cold again.

And the worse part?

_No cuddling._

That's right. No snuggling on the couch or arms over the shoulders and no sharing beds. No hanging over said shoulders as their owner sat at his desk happily sketching away on another picture or fiddling around with a new invention. No wrapping arms around waists while the other was cooking and no resting heads on laps during reading time and no hugging during naptime. No kissing every single freckle on his boyfriend's adorable face and obviously, no smooching the daylights out of him either.

No, he wasn't clingy. What are you talking about?

Jack sighed and looked at the clock hanging above the T.V. (also a gift from Stoick), Hiccup should be coming home soon. It was boring being in their dorm by himself. He would've turned on the T.V., but the remote was too far and Hiccup being Hiccup didn't want to disturb Jack that morning by making any unnecessary noises so early when he should be resting.

But Jack wasn't sleeping anymore and the remote was on the other end of the table and his 3DS was in their bedroom (actually, it was Hiccup's bedroom, but the two shared the bed so often it didn't really matter anymore...don't give him that look! Jack swore Hiccup's bed was way more comfy than his!), and it took too much energy to set up their other games and Jack didn't feel like moving lest he suffer more aches and pains.

"Hiccuuuuuuuuuuup, come hoooooooooome," He groaned in a nasally voice rivaling Hiccup's during his early puberty days. Too focused on his whining, Jack didn't notice the freckled teen coming in.

"I wasn't gone that long was I?" Hiccup asked, closing the door shut and locking it, the plastic bag hanging off his arm crinkling with the movement, "I only had one class today and I went to pick up some more cold medicine."

Jack rolled onto his side, "I'm just bored," he closed his eyes and sighed happily when he felt Hiccup's cold hands on his forehead, "Can you get my 3DS? If I'm stuck here, I might as well try breeding for a Shiny Amaura," he sniffed again.

"Sure thing, after you eat and take your medicine."

"But it tastes gross!" he stuck out his tongue. Hiccup smiled and teasingly poked Jack's cheek on his way to their kitchen.

"I didn't realize I was dating a five-year-old," he dug into the bag and pulled out two bottles, one filled with a thick dark substance and the other a bright orange and put them away in the cabinet, "I'll make you some soup, maybe it'll distract you from the taste of artificial orange."

"Can I have tea?"

"Yes, I'll brew you some tea," he replied from the kitchen, taking out a box of peppermint teabags and a mug (a gift from Emma, painted blue with snowflakes and a little snowman on the side), "Then you're taking your medicine."

Jack groaned again and buried his face in his pillow, "But I don't wannaaaa..." He heard a muffled snicker, "Are you laughing at me?!"

Hiccup coughed in a poor attempt to cover his laughing, "I'm sorry, I just-I can't take you seriously when you sound like that," he went back to the living room and leaned on the back of their couch.

"Oh! So this is how it is!" Dramatically pulling out his arm and placing the back of his hand on his forehead, "So cruel! Laughing at my pain! My suffering!" He clutched at his chest with his other hand, "I cannot live, knowing the love of my life finds enjoyment as I lay here on my deathbed!" he coughed weakly for effect.

The brunette chuckled, "It's just cold medicine, Jack, it'll knock you out when you take it before bed."

"I have to drink it twice?!"

"No," Jack perked up, "You have to drink the daytime medicine after you eat, THEN the nighttime before going to sleep if you want to breathe comfortably."

Jack flopped back on his pillow, "Can we at least cuddle? I think I deserve it for going through with your demands."

"We'll see," Hiccup went back to their kitchen and poured hot water from their electric water heater (from Jack's uncle, Aster) into the mug and brought it over to his needy boyfriend, "You can drink this while I start on your soup," he placed it on the table.

"Ouch!" Jack quickly pulled back his hand from the steaming hot mug, he blew on his fingers to cool them down, "Is it chicken noodle soup?"

"Yes, it's chicken noodle soup." The quiet clanging of pots and pans (from Jack's foster parents, North and Ana) echoed from the kitchen.

"Are you gonna spoon-feed me?"

"How needy _are_ you?"

"Hey, you agreed to this relationship."

"You know what. I stand by my rule. No cuddling."

"What?!"


	4. Of Boyfriends and Blue Eyes

"Come on, Hic! Just tell me!" Jack whined. He, Hiccup, and Hiccup's cat, Toothless, were in Jack's room, the former having invited the freckled teen over to play a new video game and to sate Jack's curiosity about Hiccup's recent behavior.

Hiccup sighed, "You know, I wanted to keep this a secret for a reason."

"But I'm your boyfriend!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ouch, Hiccup. Ouch," Jack put his controller in his lap and placed a hand over his heart, "That hurts. Right here," he patted his chest.

"I'd call the paramedics if it were actually serious."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"That pout isn't going to work on me."

"It used to..." Jack grumbled, then pulled out his next trick. Hiccup quickly looked away.

"Those eyes aren't going to work either."

"They did last ni-" The rest was cut off by a hand belonging to a very red brunette.

"And I was almost grounded because I didn't tell my dad I was going to stay over at your place beforehand!"

"Well, we never planned on having a sleepover," said Jack, moving the hand off his mouth, "but then it wasn't as if there was much sleeping going on either," the white-haired teen waggled his eyebrows at the other. Hiccup pushed his face away, cheeks still stained a deep red.

"Will you stop?"

"Only if you tell me why, in the last two months, we've only been able to hang out this past week because you've been so busy."

"Okay, fine, if it'll get you off my back," Hiccup sighed again, "...I'm going to be in a play."

"...That's it?"

"Wh-what do you mean, 'that's it'!?" Hiccup spluttered, waving his arms around, accidentally waking the black cat in his lap, "You told me before you never liked plays and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to make you feel obligated to come and see!"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah...I...could've worded that better...I don't hate them, I'm just not a big fan. Sure, I can appreciate all the hard work that goes into it, but theater isn't for me."

"But its like playing Pretend, you do that all the time with Emma."

"Ah! That's different."

"How?"

"She's my sister."

"...Fair enough."

Jack put an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, "Sooooo, what's this play about?"

"Oh you know, the usual: family problems, marital affairs, murder most foul, revenge," Hiccup waved his hand around, "all that good stuff."

"Anyone else I know who's going to be in it?"

"Yeah, actually, most of the Drama Club, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, _Snotlout and the twins_!?"

The brunette scratched Toothless behind the ear, "Ah, yeah, Fishlegs is directing and they owed him a big favor...s-so would you...maybe want to come watch on opening night?"

"Heck yeah, I do!" Jack smiled mischievously, "Like I'd pass up the chance to see those guys stumbling around on stage!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "So you'd come to see them, but not me?"

"You're my boyfriend, I figured coming to see you would be a given."

"Right...fair enough."

"So do I get free tickets or what? I know North and Emma would wanna see you perform."

"I-I'll talk to Fishlegs about it.

Jack eyed the brunette, "...Are you going to be wearing tights?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Why don't you come to rehearsal and see?"

* * *

After school, Hiccup took Jack to the auditorium to see the group's progress.

Jack whistled, "Fishlegs really knows what he's doing, huh?" He nodded toward the backdrops and various props strewn around backstage.

"Yeah, he's really excited about this, you should've seen him when the drama teacher let him try directing," Hiccup smirked, "He's looking forward to bossing Snotlout around."

"Hah, I'd be looking forward to that too," Jack's grin widened when he spied a large wooden dragon in the corner, "Do my eyes deceive me or am I seeing some of your handiwork here?"

Hiccup blushed, "Yeah...Fishlegs needed help so Astrid and I gave him a helping hand and that's how we were roped into actually being in the play."

"You're having fun though, right?"

"Yeah, surprisingly..."

"Hey guys!" Fishlegs called from front stage, "We're gonna start in five minutes!"

"Am I gonna see you in tights?" Jack smirked. Hiccup sighed and pushed the teen's face away.

"Not for another few weeks you're not, be patient will you?"

"Alright, alright," he pouted, "Hey Fish! Is it okay if I watch backstage?"

"As long as you don't interrupt the creative process!" replied the large boy, not looking up from the thick script in his hands.

"Sure thi-" he was interrupted by a faint vibration in his pocket, "Oops, 'scuse me," he held the phone up to his ear, "Hello?...Yes, this is him..." Hiccup watched with growing concern as Jack's face turned even paler and his blue eyes grew wide, "Wh-what? O-okay, I'm heading over right now!"

"Jack? What's wrong?"

The white-haired teen nervously ran his fingers through his hair, "There was a fire at Emma's school, I-I gotta go," he made his way toward the exit, "Good luck with rehearsals, Hic!"

"Text me when you see Emma!"

* * *

Upon reaching the school, Jack parked just outside the grounds and jumped out of his car. He sprinted toward the students gathered onto the football field, his eyes wide with panic and fear.

"Emma!" he shouted, "Emma!" Jack searched frantically for the familiar head of long brown hair. The students kept clambering around and the staff tried to find some form of order and control while the parents that came before him were wandering around looking for their own children. Jack held back the urge to just barrel through the crowd and instead made his way around the stressed adults and excited students.

"Emma!" he shouted again, "Emma! Where are you!?"

"Jack?"

He whipped his head around, "Emma!?"

"Jack! I'm over here!"

Scanning the field, Jack spotted a pair of arms waving as high as they could and immediately ran over, falling to his knees when he finally reached his sister, "Emma, are you okay?" He brushed aside her hair and inspected her face and arms, holding her tightly when he found no injuries, "You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm okay," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "the teachers said there was a fire in the school kitchen and we could leave when our parents came to pick us up, but we have to check with them before we go."

Jack released a huge sigh of relief, "Right, right, okay..." he smoothed down Emma's hair, "L-let's head home."

* * *

"Geez, the way that lady said it made it sound as if the school exploded," Jack muttered, pulling into their driveway, "Almost gave me a heart attack..."

"Are you still scared, Jack?" asked Emma, noticing that her brother's hands were still shaking.

"Not anymore now I know that you're okay, Emma," he patted her head, "Let's head inside and make a little something to eat, yeah?"

"Okay," She unbuckled her seat belt, but didn't leave, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jack chuckled quietly, "I should be asking you that, come on, I'm starving!"

Once in the kitchen, Jack opened the fridge door wide open, "Sooo, what do you wanna eat, kiddo?" He looked down at Emma who was staring thoughtfully at a chocolate pudding cup, "I don't know about all that sugar, Emma, you want to sleep tonight don't you?"

Jack chuckled when he saw a small pout form on her face.

_Vrr_

"Oh!" Jack smacked his forehead, "I totally forgot to text Hiccup! Agh, that's probably him right now..." He dug into his pocket to pull out his phone, expecting to see the brunette's name along the top of the screen, "Huh? Astrid?" He swiped the screen and before held it up to his ear, the blonde's voice came blaring from the speaker.

"Its about time you picked up, Frosty!" Jack and Emma looked at each other before looking back at the phone, she sounded upset, "Where are you!?"

The teen cautiously brought his phone to his face, "I just brought Emma home, what's up?"

Astrid groaned, "Just be outside your house, I'll be there in fifteen minutes and I'll explain on the way!"

_Click_

"..."

Emma tugged on her brother's trademark blue sweater, "What do you think happened, Jack?"

Jack stuffed his phone back in his pocket, "I don't know, kiddo...she seemed pretty frazzled." He knelt down and placed a hand on his sister's head, "By the sounds of it, I don't think she's gonna take me somewhere a little kid would wanna go, why don't you stay at Jamie's until I come back?"

She bit her lip, "Do you think Hiccup's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine," he stood up, "Go get your backpack, make sure you have your phone and your books, okay? You guys can do your homework together."

She nodded and ran upstairs.

After making sure his sister was safely at their neighbors', Jack was walking back to his home but stopped when he saw Astrid's car zooming down the street. She skidded to a stop in front of his driveway with a loud screech. He saw her reach over to open the passenger side door.

"Get in."

* * *

"Okay, so what happened? I thought you guys had rehearsal till like, seven?"

After getting strapped in, Astrid sped off toward the hospital. Jack clung tightly to his seat, certain that the blonde was breaking a few laws going at such a dangerous speed.

Astrid blew a harsh breath at her bangs, "Something happened to Hiccup."

"_What!?_ What happened!?"

"We were going over our lines for a scene and we heard a creaking sound coming from the ceiling," She squeezed the wheel tightly, "A light fixture came down and hit Hiccup, he tried to move before it landed, but it caught his leg," She swore under her breath when she couldn't make the light, "He...he screamed and someone called for an ambulance...I can't remember what happened next, I think it might've nicked his head, I'm not sure, but...he's at the hospital right now, I-I don't know how he's doing since I came to get you."

Jack took in a deep breath, "How far away is the hospital from here?"

"Not too far now, if I can make the next two lights, I'd say about ten minutes at least."

"Did you get any texts from Fishlegs and the others?"

"I don't know, j-just check my phone, it's in my bag."

Jack dug around until he felt Astrid's phone and pulled it out. He pressed a button on the side and felt the phone vibrate furiously.

_15 New Messages_

_Fishlegs_

_Fishlegs_

_Ruff_

_Tuff_

_Snotlout_

_Fishlegs..._

"_...some burns..."_

"_...scarring..."_

"_...sliced open..."_

"_A _lot_ of bleeding..."_

"_Not sure if..."_

Jack looked away, not wanting to read anymore.

"We're here."

Astrid pulled Jack through the doors to the front desk, "Excuse me," she said, "We're here to see Hayden Haddock?"

"Let me see," the nurse looked through the computer, "He's still in surgery right now, but you're welcome to stay in the waiting room until the doctors are done," the nurse pointed to a clipboard, "If you can just sign in here."

Astrid quickly scribbled their names down, "Thank you."

Jack glanced around, "Shouldn't the others be here?"

Hearing the front doors slide open, the two turned around and saw the four teens coming through. Astrid gritted her teeth and marched up to them.

"Where were you guys!?" she hissed. Snotlout raised his hands in front of his face.

"Whoa! Hey, its okay, the doctor said he's out of...uh, what did he say exactly?"

Fishlegs sat down, "Basically the doctor said Hiccup isn't critical anymore, but they're gonna run a few more tests to make sure."

Astrid crossed her arms and glared harshly at the group, "That still doesn't answer my question."

Jack leaned over, "Remember Astrid, we're in a hospital."

"Which means this is the perfect place to be after I bash their heads in," she growled. Jack quickly stepped away from her, while she took out her phone.

"We just went out to get some 'get well' stuff,"explained Ruffnut.

"Yeah, y'know cards and stuff like that," finished Tuffnut, holding up a handful of garishly colored balloons.

"So...Hic's gonna be okay?" Jack asked.

"That's what the doctor said," answered Fishlegs, his face turning a peculiar green, "But...there was so much blood..."

"Ugh, someone get 'im to the bathroom before he pukes again," Snotlout shoved the large boy away from him.

"Shouldn't Mr. Haddock be here too?"

"He's on his way," said Astrid, appearing noticeably calmer, tucking away her phone in her pocket, "It's close to rush hour, so he probably won't be here for another half hour or so."

"I don't understand," Fishlegs muttered, "The auditorium finished renovating three months ago, almost all the equipment was new, including the lights..."

"Maybe it was that theater superstition stuff, y'know?" said Tuffnut, rubbing his chin, "Like saying 'break a leg' or not saying the name of that one play."

Ruffnut opened her mouth.

"Don't say it!" Tuffnut covered her mouth, "It might make things worse," he looked nervously and suspiciously around the room.

"It's okay to say it outside the theater, you guys," said Fishlegs, still a bit green. Astrid patted his shoulder and looked over to Jack, who was turning very pale for the second time that day.

"Jack?" she whispered, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head slowly, "This is my fault."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Jack buried his face in his hands, "Today, before I left...I...I said 'good luck with rehearsals'...I-I didn't think, I didn't...I mean-"

"Jack," Astrid sat him down, "What happened to Hiccup isn't your fault, it was just an accident, there must've been some faulty wiring or something, besides, it's just a stupid superstition, Hiccup was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

The white-haired teen groaned quietly into his hands.

Some time later, Stoick had finally arrived and burst into the waiting room. The teens quickly stood up, looking nervously at each other. The mayor was a fair, good-hearted man, but when it came to his son...things could get a little messy.

"Where is my son?" he said, glaring down at the group, waiting for at least one of them to speak. Bravely, they sent out Astrid, as she had known the Haddock family the longest and was the most familiar out of the group.

"H-he's still in surgery, sir," she replied quietly, "His doctor should be coming out soon...I think."

The large man closed his eyes and sighed loudly. He knew better than to make a scene in the hospital, and seeing the looks on the teens faces, he could tell they felt awful about what happened. Even so, he wanted-no, NEEDED to know what happened.

"Tell me what happened, all of you."

And as if a dam burst open, the teens spluttered and stuttered out the events of that afternoon.

"Everything was going fine!"

"We were just reading our scripts!"

"Th-the lights were creaking-!"

"W-we saw them flicker a little a-and-!"

"S-suddenly some stuff fell-!"

"There was this big crash!"

"Enough!" Stoick commanded, "One of you, tell me. What happened. To my son."

After hearing what they had to say, Stoick leaned forward in his chair, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. He knew Hiccup could be clumsy sometimes, and bad luck seemed to follow the boy everywhere, but he would never have thought something like this would happen.

A stage-light falling on his son.

According to the Ingerman boy, Hiccup had just barely avoided it, but his leg had gotten caught, almost completely severing his leg. Fortunately, he had made it to the hospital in time, but what worried Stoick the most, was the damage to Hiccup's leg. There was bound to be numerous cuts and no doubt there was a good bit of blood that was lost, and the light had been shining brightly so he knew to expect some burns...

"Mr. Haddock?" Stoick was brought out of his musings. He sat up and was met with a nervous looking doctor, "If I may have a word?"

The teens, who had been muttering amongst themselves over how Stoick would react, became silent and focused on the conversation nearby.

"His injuries are..."

"But he's alive?"

"Yes, but there has been considerable damage..."

"...they're just burns aren't they?"

"Unfortunately, some parts of the light that fell on him..."

"Then what do you propose..."

"I believe the best course of action..."

The teens eyes widened. They had never seen Stoick look so ill since the untimely death of his wife. Did something go wrong?

"...I see."

"You have a few days before you have to make the decision, sir, I understand that this is an incredibly difficult..."

"...You'll...You will have my decision tomorrow."

"I understand, sir," the doctor left the room. The teens warily stepped towards the man.

"...Mr. Haddock?" Jack said softly, "...Is-is Hiccup gonna be okay?" Stoick blew a harsh breath and looked sadly at the group.

"I believe its time you all head home."

* * *

"You don't think something went wrong, do you Astrid?" Jack asked, glancing out the car window. The sun was beginning to go down when they left the hospital parking lot.

"This is Hiccup we're talking about, Jack," she said, "He may be a fishbone, but he can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be."

"That's true, but, Stoick looked really tense."

"His only son is in the hospital, he has every right to be stressed."

"I wonder what the doctor told him."

"Well, whatever he said, I'm sure Stoick will tell us eventually," she slowed down in front of Jack's house, "And whatever happens, we'll support him and Hiccup."

"Yeah," Jack stepped out of the car, "Thanks Astrid."

"See you tomorrow, Frosty."

Jack couldn't sleep at all last night. North had wanted him to stay home, and usually Jack would have jumped at the chance, but he knew if he did, and North and Emma had gone to work and school, neither of them would be able to focus, and Jack wouldn't stand for that. So he went to school, and could not, for the life of him, find the will to pay attention to any of his teachers.

As soon as the bell rang, he shot out of his seat and drove as fast as was legally allowed (at least in Jack's case) to the hospital. Rushing inside, the teens were surprised to see Stoick in the waiting room, wearing the same suit as yesterday and appearing just as haggard.

"Mr. Haddock," Jack spoke, "We didn't expect to see you here."

"Jack, kids," he nodded, "I'm glad you're all here, there's something I'd like to speak to you about."

"What is it, sir?"

"I think it's best if you all sat down," he sighed harshly, rubbing his hands together, "Yesterday, Hiccup's doctor informed me that the injuries to his leg were very severe, to the point where it was no longer functional."

Jack felt sick.

"I decided...that it'd be best to amputate it."

He wanted to vomit.

"'Amputate'?" said Tuffnut, scrunching his nose.

"Like, cut it off?" asked Ruffnut.

"So like," Snotlout made a sawing motion with his hand.

"Would you stop it!" Astrid smacked him.

"Guys, this is serious!" Fishlegs stared worriedly at the others.

Stoick cleared his throat, getting their attention, "Yes, they finished the surgery earlier this afternoon, he'll be getting a prosthetic in a few weeks and he'll be learning how to walk with it as soon as his doctor deems him healthy enough to move around, and until he can use it just as well as his old leg, I know you'll all be making sure to keep this process smooth for him," he gave all the teens a look.

"We will, sir, you won't have to worry about that," assured Astrid.

He nodded, "Good, I know all of you want to see him, but he needs his rest, you can see him tomorrow."

* * *

Later that evening, Jack sat on his bed, fiddling with a small charm Hiccup had made for him.

It was a Shepard's crook, an inch and a half long, designed after the life-size version Jack had that had been broken after a snowboarding incident two years ago. Hiccup, having felt guilty for accidentally snapping it in half, had made the phone charm for Jack as an apology and later on fixed the original staff.

_Knock Knock_

"Jack? May I come in?" asked a concerned North, his voice thick with his Russian accent.

"Yeah, door's open, North," he sat up as his foster father came in.

"Jack, I heard about Hiccup," He gestured toward the other end of Jack's bed.

"Oh yeah?" Jack nodded. He sat down.

"Will you tell me what is wrong? You did not eat much at dinner."

"I...did something really bad, North."

"Why do you think that?"

"B-because! I..." he ran his fingers through his hair, "I told him 'good luck' which is apparently bad luck to say in the theater business and the light fell on him and it damaged his leg so they had to cut it off and Hiccup will have to use a fake leg to walk and I just feel sick."

"What happened was accident, Jack," he placed a large hand on the boy's shoulder, "Accidents happen."

"..."

North smoothed down his beard, "Tell me, Jack, Hiccup is very kind boy, yes?"

"Yeah."

"He is good to you and his friends?"

"Of course!"

"Do you honestly believe that he would get angry at you for accident?"

"I..."

"Did you want light to hit Hiccup?"

"What!? No! Never!"

"Then I fail to see what is wrong, Hiccup is very kind and forgiving," he squeezed Jack's shoulder reassuringly, "I highly doubt that he would blame you for what happened, that is why they call it 'accident', no?"

"I guess so..."

"And I am sure he will be very happy to know that you and other friends are okay when he wakes up, I can feel it in my belly," he winked.

Jack smiled.

* * *

Ugh...Why did his mouth taste all pasty...?

He strained to open his eyes, looking around he took note of plain white walls and bright lights. Looking down, he saw a familiar blue sweater placed over him. Shifting around a little more, Hiccup released a few coughs to clear his throat. Then the door opened to reveal Jack. He smiled when he found Hiccup awake.

"Morning, Beautiful~." he greeted, "Or well, afternoon, how're you feeling?"

Hiccup coughed again, "I've...been better, where's Astrid?"

Jack gave him a water bottle from his backpack, "Ah, she and Snotlout had some sort of sports meet or something, the twins were bored so I have no idea where they are or what they're doing but it's definitely something dangerous, Fishlegs is with the drama teacher discussing rescheduling the play, and your dad had to go to a meeting he couldn't avoid," Hiccup groaned, and covered his face with his arm.

"How far behind are we?"

"You're really worried about that?"

"Jack, we worked hard on the set and script, and now..." he groaned again. Jack sat down and held his hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it, alright? You just focus on getting better," He rubbed his thumb across the back of the brunette's hand, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Kind of? I remember being hit by something."

Jack looked away, "I-it was a stage light, it fell on your leg and might've hit your head too."

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Hic."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"What happened...it was my fault."

"Jack-"

"Hear me out," Jack sighed harshly, "I know its going to sound stupid, but, when I left to go get Emma, I..." he rubbed his face with his free hand, "This sounds so stupid saying it out loud, but I said 'good luck', and..."

"You're right, that does sound stupid."

"Gee thanks," he deadpanned.

Hiccup chuckled hoarsely, "It was just some bad luck, Jack, it was an accident, that's all, I don't blame you."

"Yeah, Astrid and North said that too."

"And you should probably believe them, if not me."

"I guess, I mean, North's belly has a pretty good record."

"You still look kinda sick though, wanna talk about it?" Hiccup began getting worried when Jack's face fell.

"I-I should call in the doctor, since you're awake and all, h-he'll explain better than I can," He quickly left the room.

"J-Jack, wait!" Hiccup made to get up, but felt that something was off. He sat back and slowly lifted the sheet off his lap.

* * *

Jack stayed outside the room after he called for Hiccup's doctor. He leaned his head back against the wall, remembering the look on Hiccup's face when he came back.

Jack wanted to throw up.

_'No, no. It wasn't your fault. You remember what Astrid and North said. It was an accident. Just a stupid superstition.'_

His hands trembled at his sides. Jack's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

"You are Hayden's friend, correct?"

"Yes."

"I think he'll be needing your company for a bit."

"...Got it." Jack hesitantly stepped inside, flinching when he saw Hiccup's wide-eyed expression. He quietly closed the door shut and slowly walked to his side, "Hiccup? A-are you feeling okay?"

He watched as Hiccup took deep breaths and raised his gaze to meet Jack's. He opened his mouth, but said nothing, looking back at the empty space a few inches below his left knee. Jack sat down and gently held his hand. Taking in another deep breath, Hiccup squeezed Jack's hand.

"I'm...gonna need some help."

Jack squeezed back.

"Whatever you need, Hic."


	5. Of Stage Fright and Tights

A sort-of sequel to Of Boyfriends and Blue Eyes. I had actually written this one before that one, but I figured I should post them in chronological order.

* * *

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can, Hic!"

"No, I'm really, very, extra-sure I can't!"

Jack let out a quiet breath, fiddling with a gaudy-looking hair clip he found (read: stole) from someone's dressing room. He was never really one for plays, but if he can sit back stage and watch his boyfriend walk around in those _wonderfully_ formfitting tights up close, hey, who was he to complain?

"Hiccup, you'll be fine," he said, sitting up from his slouched position in a chair, while Hiccup was pacing around by the curtain, his prosthetic thumped along on the wooden floor as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I-I'm gonna trip o-or something, I just know it," Hiccup stuttered and he began to pace.

The blue-eyed boy let out a sigh, "Alright, Hic, come over here."

Hiccup stopped, his auburn hair now appearing somewhat like a bird's nest, "Uh, what?"

Jack waved his arm, "Just come over!"

Hiccup swiftly walked to the chair across from the white-haired boy and sat down, "Jack, I _really_-!"

Jack held up his hand, "No, listen to me," he held the other boy's freckled hands, "you'll be fine, it's just rehearsal, okay? Now breathe."

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Okay..."

"It's still rehearsal, there's no audience out there, its okay if you make mistakes, you can always fix them, that's what rehearsals are for, right?" Jack looked at Hiccup's eyes, "Just rehearsal."

"Just-just rehearsal."

"You're all still practicing."

"S-still practicing."

"There's still another month before opening night."

"R-right, another...another month..."

"Breathe, Hic."

"Right! Okay..."

The corners of Jack's lips quirked into a smile, "Feeling a little better?"

Hiccup let out a loud breath, "Y-yeah, kinda."

"Hiccup!" Astrid poked her head around the curtain, "Your part's coming up!"

"Uh, c-coming!" He got up and nearly toppled over his chair if Jack hadn't caught his arm in time.

Jack gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't forget to breathe, Hic."

He took another deep breath and made his way towards the curtains, "Okay..."

"Oh! And Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

Jack winked, "Break a leg!"

"Oh, ha ha," Hiccup rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile, "Haven't heard that one before..."


	6. What to Do

It was a pretty boring day in Jack's opinion.

Sure, it was a nice day, the sun was shining, birds were singing, not too hot, not too cold. Finals were almost over, so there was that little buzz in the air from all the other students getting ready to head home for the holidays. And there were some students hanging out in the park near the dorms playing Frisbee or catch or just hanging out.

But it was still boring.

Jack sighed heavily. He wasn't really in the mood to play any video games, and Hiccup didn't trust him alone in the kitchen (especially after Jack decided to experiment with a batch of cookies some weeks ago), so cooking and baking was out of the question. Nothing good was on TV, not even anything worth being background noise.

He shifted around on the couch until his face was buried in one of the cushions and his feet were hanging over the armrest on the other side. Jack lifted his head and stared at the door, he heard soft but quick padding coming from Hiccup's room and grunted when Toothless jumped on him and made himself at home on Jack's head, releasing a rumbling purr.

While the two stared, waiting for the freckled boy to come back from his last final of the day, Jack sighed again.

It was a perfectly normal day. What was making it so boring?

Was it the missing presence of his boyfriend? No, he dealt with that everyday since the two only had one class together and they both came back to their dorm around seven. And they'd also text each other in-between classes, since Hiccup didn't like texting during class, but sometimes Jack just couldn't help it (it was incredibly important to remind Hiccup how adorable his freckles were).

Lack of noise? Nah, Jack may be a kid stuck in the body of a college student, but even he needed some peace and quiet sometimes.

Video games? Nuh uh. Their games were meant to be played together and it would "somehow" turn into a competition (Jack was both proud and a bit ticked off that Hiccup was ahead of him in Marvel vs Capcom by five wins, the guy was a nerd through and through, but he could kick ass when he put his mind to it).

Nothing to do?...Okay that may be it, but he and Hiccup had a couple of those days before, and they never felt _this_ boring (Granted, if they didn't have any homework they'd end up fooling around which turned a dull day into a _delightful_ one).

On that thought, Jack got an idea.

And no, it wasn't to jump Hiccup's bones when he walked through that door.

He'd save that for after finals...that is, if they weren't dead by the end of the week.

* * *

That evening, Hiccup came home to find his boyfriend tapping away on his laptop and his cat attempting to jump on said boyfriend's face.

"Uh...I'm back?"

Jack looked up.

"Hey Hiccup!"

"Hey," The brunette grabbed the black cat mid-jump and sat down, dropping his bag on the floor, "what have you been up to?"

"Well," Jack put his laptop on the table, "I was feeling pretty bored today, which got me thinking about what we usually do on those particularly boring days," here he gave Hiccup a suggestive look, in turn the boy blushed, "and then I remembered that one time I gave you a hickey but you didn't find out until that one guy in our history class, you know, that one that keeps flirting with you, pointed it out."

Hiccup's blush became darker, remembering that day.

"So I thought, 'we should make those kinds of marks more permanent', y'know?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, he raised a hand to cover the side of his neck, almost protectively, "What are you trying to say?"

Jack smirked, "As much as I enjoy sucking at your neck and listening to those _wonderful_ sounds you make, Hic, that isn't what I had in mind."

"Then what?"

"Tattoos."

"Tattoos?"

"Tattoos," the white-haired teen was grinning, "We can get something that reminds us of each other, like you can get a snowflake and I'll get a dragon!"

"You mean like...those full-body dragon tattoos?"

"I was thinking maybe something small, like, shoulder-size."

"...How much would it cost?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."


	7. Only You Would

**I know I should be working on Stupid Couple, but I'm just really stuck on what to write. So take this until then.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Hic, I bought more mil-GYAH!" Jack nearly dropped his bags at the sight. Hearing the commotion, Hiccup looked up from his hands, his lovely green eyes lit up.

"Hi Jack!" he greeted. The older teen felt his eyelid twitch. It wasn't fair, he couldn't be upset at Hiccup when he looked like that.

Jack slowly moved away from the door, shutting it quietly with his foot, to place the groceries on the counter, "Hiccup," he said, chuckling nervously, eyes switching from Hiccup to his boyfriend's hands, "Sweetheart...what're you doing?"

Hiccup smiled sweetly, "I made a friend!" he turned back his attention to his hands, where a brown spider was contently climbing across his fingers.

"I-I can see that," he replied, "Um, wh-where's Toothless?" If that cat knew his best friend was playing with a spider, it would've been eaten already, or just tossed around the floor until it dropped dead. He tried to put away the groceries as quietly as he could, he didn't want to spook the spider into biting Hiccup.

"He's taking a nap upstairs," said the brunet lightly, eyes remaining firmly on the spider. Jack hesitantly stepped closer to get a better look.

The body itself wasn't very large, but it's legs definitely made it seem bigger, and it had a very large abdomen. The legs were long with dark bands around the joints and-

Wait a minute.

Jack swallowed, "...Hey Hic?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, about the uh...the spider."

"Mm hm?"

"What uh, what kind...is it?" He was a little afraid of the answer. Hiccup merely raised the hand with the spider up in the air, allowing to slowly drop down to the other hand using it's silk, there was a bright hourglass shape under it's abdomen.

"A brown widow."

Jack gaped and quickly covered his mouth, pushing down the urge to shout, instead releasing a sort of wheeze, "A-a brown widow?" he squeaked.

"Uh huh."

"As in, related to the very infamous black widow?"

"Mm hm."

It really wasn't fair. How Hiccup could look so happy and sweet and down right _adorable_, playing with a poisonous and probably _deadly_ spider bigger than a quarter without a care in the world.

Jack sighed heavily, dragging his hands down his face. Giving in, he carefully sat down next to the brunet, holding up his chin with a hand. He stared at Hiccup, a loving smile slowly growing on his face.

"Only you, Hiccup, only you would make friends with a freaking spider."

"But look at her!" Jack swore Hiccup's eyes _glittered,_ "She looks pretty cute, doesn't she?"

"Don't make me jealous of a spider, Hic."


	8. Stop That

I really should be focusing on Stupid Couple, but alas...I'll finish it.

Someday. But today is not that day.

I hope you guys enjoy this anyways! And you wouldn't mind leaving a review...would you?

* * *

Hiccup had a problem.

Well, it wasn't so much _his_ problem than it was Jack's problem.

You see, his boyfriend had a habit of giving him gifts.

You'd think getting things from someone you love wouldn't be a problem, but let him finish.

Sure, Jack had a job that he liked and was paid relatively well, and Hiccup was working at Gobber's coffee shop (at which he was paid surprisingly nicely), so together, they managed their lives okay.

But...

Did Jack really need to give him so many things?

Specifically clothes?

The brunet was standing in front of his open closet, staring at his wardrobe full of cardigans and sweaters a size or two too big for him and various shirts and pants and the odd skirt and dress (while he liked how they looked by themselves, Hiccup wasn't sure if he'd be able to pull them off) and the occasional pair of leggings. All given to him by Jack.

Hiccup wasn't sure when it started, but he remembered on one of his birthday's, Jack had taken him to the mall for a little shopping spree. The older teen had gotten his first paycheck then, and was feeling pretty eager to spend it.

And what better way to spend money than on his 'adorable boyfriend'?

Of course, Hiccup had protested. Jack shouldn't be spending so much money on him, and it would be better spent on more important things. Jack had brushed off his worries and replied that it was _his_ money to spend and he was going to use it on Hiccup for his birthday, because Hiccup _is_ important.

Which left the boy a blushing mess in the middle of the mall, next to a smug-looking Jack.

Jerk.

It took some time for Jack to convince Hiccup that it was okay to splurge, and he really didn't mind spoiling him, it was his birthday! He should get what he wanted!

So by the time the two left, the brunet had a new paint set, a few books, and about three new outfits (and despite Jack's reassurance, a bit of guilt...can you blame him? Hiccup wasn't used to this!).

After that, Jack seemed to develop a habit of buying things for Hiccup at random times.

It started with some art supplies. A paintbrush here, some charcoal there, they were inexpensive, so Hiccup didn't really have a problem with it. He felt rather flattered.

Then it got bigger. Canvases and high-quality paints, a new easel, some hammers and wrenches for when Hiccup was feeling particularly inventive, and enough books to take up a shelf. Hiccup started getting a little embarrassed about receiving those. They were nice, and Jack definitely did his research to get Hiccup the best supplies he could afford, and he wasn't about to complain about the books (Dragons, his biggest weakness).

(How much did Jack get paid again?)

Then Jack started getting him clothes.

Hiccup didn't have a problem with the styles of the clothes Jack bought for him. The white-haired teen knew his preferred style and the brunet was grateful for it. But the fact that some of the outfits were brand-name, made Hiccup a little (read: _very_) upset.

Jack somehow convinced him to keep most of the clothes, even a pair of dark brown ankle boots that Hiccup couldn't look at for very long without feeling guilty, and Hiccup persuaded Jack to return the rest, only to discover one of the expensive cardigans in his closet a few days later. He wanted to get angry at Jack, he really did, but that cardigan was really _really_ nice...

Then came the skirt. The first skirt Jack gave him (and _certainly_ not the last). It wasn't anything much. Just a simple one. Mint green with lace and slightly flared, stopping just below his knees. Hiccup was, of course, justly confused and flustered as to why his boyfriend had given him such a thing, but all Jack had to say was 'try it on.' So he did.

It fit oddly well. Too well. And he wasn't about to tell Jack that he liked it.

(Jack knew.)

And then his first dress that Jack was _sure_ would look good on him.

(It did.)

He did_ not_ like it.

(He did.)

It got to the point where most of Hiccup's original wardrobe had been replaced by clothes Jack had given him. Fortunately, they were all things Hiccup enjoyed wearing...and some he preferred to wear at home. When he was alone. Just to avoid the embarrassment of being caught wearing a skirt or a dress.

It was getting out of hand.

While he liked the clothes and everything else Jack gave him, Hiccup just didn't feel right accepting so many gifts. He tried to return the favor, but Jack wouldn't hear any of it, saying that Hiccup did enough for him every day.

Hiccup didn't know how to respond to that.

But it didn't change the fact that Hiccup wanted Jack to stop spending so much on him.

It was a nice gesture, for sure, but Hiccup didn't feel right. He felt that he wasn't doing enough for Jack.

For the person who actually liked him, who asked him out with the actual intention of going on a date with him instead of turning it into a joke, who didn't make fun of his drawings of dragons and all the books he had on them, who encouraged him to keep drawing them and then branching out into different subjects and was actually interested in his inventions and would actively listen to him instead of letting his words go in one ear and out the other.

This was all so new to the freckled teen, who was so used to being ignored and ridiculed and pushed around and having people roll their eyes whenever he spoke, that to actually have someone who honestly _cared_ about what he liked and treated him as an actual person was...was-!

It was terrifying.

It was relieving.

It was...it was...

Confusing.

He didn't know what to do in situations like these, how was he supposed to show Jack how much he cared and how much the other teen _meant_ to him?

And just what did he _do_ everyday for Jack to think he didn't need to do anything else for him?

By this time, Hiccup had sat down on his bed, thinking deeply about what it was he gave in their relationship.

He hated these moments. He always felt so needy. So annoying. But Jack never failed in letting Hiccup know exactly how he felt at times like these.

Jack would tell him, 'We _see_ each other.'

Hiccup never quite understood what he meant. They saw each other everyday. They're seeing each other in the romantic sense. It was probably meant in a more philosophical sense.

The both of them weren't all that popular. Yes, Hiccup got attention. But for all the wrong reasons. Everyone saw him as a nuisance, as that 'dragon-obsessed cripple'. And Jack was practically invisible after the novelty of being the 'new kid' wore off, only being noticed when he pulled big pranks, but even then, the attention would fade.

He supposed, most people only saw what they wanted to see. For Hiccup, people were so used to seeing him as a useless waste of space, they didn't really want to spend time to think him as anything else. For Jack...people probably only saw him as a mischievous prankster looking for his next big laugh.

...They _'saw'_ each other...hm.

Jack enjoyed listening to him ramble on and on about dragons and never made fun of how he waved his hands about when he talked. And he was always so excited when they made plans to hang out with each other.

Hiccup loved seeing Jack spend time with his family. He was less of a prankster at home and Hiccup could tell just how much he loved his family. His smiles and laughs were more genuine. Jack seemed more at ease and was more playful than mischievous. Just being around Jack like this, left Hiccup feeling more relaxed around people than he could ever remember.

Was that what Jack meant?

It was rather cliché, wasn't it?

Hiccup supposed it was pretty romantic too.

They were able to see each other for who they really are. They took the time to dig deeper, and not take each other at face value. And they treated each other as people. Not some exhibit to stare at and move on when they were bored.

"We _see_ each other," he whispered. Hiccup made a face when he felt his heart beat a little faster and his face began to feel warm.

Romantic or not, relationships were a two-way street. He was going to find a way to show Jack just how much he meant to him.


	9. Shiny Shenanigans

Inspired by me wanting a shiny Petilil. Originally I was going to give Jack a Snorunt, cause Snorunt is adorable and Glalie is awesome, but then I remembered in another one shot, he wanted an Amaura.

Please enjoy!

* * *

They shouldn't really be staying up so late, but Jack had a good feeling this evening. Why, Hiccup didn't know, but he indulged him anyway. They piled pillows on their aging couch and wrapped themselves in a thin blanket after burying their table in snacks and soda.

"I can feel it, Hic," said Jack, "This is the one."

Hiccup sighed, nuzzling his face deeper into the pale neck, his back against the older teen's chest, "That's what you said about the last fifteen eggs..." he replied sleepily, "or was it eighteen?...Twenty?"

"I'm serious, Hic, I really think this is the one," Jack held his 3DS in one hand, the other pulling up the half-asleep brunet and holding him closer, "All those weeks of cycling up and down this road, comes down to this one moment."

Groaning at being moved, Hiccup rubbed his face in an effort to wake up, "That's what you said two weeks ago..." he yawned.

Jack shushed him excitedly, crystal blue eyes locked onto the screen, where a little egg shook to and fro. Catching his boyfriend's excitement, Hiccup looked at the screen, wincing from the brightness.

After the screen turned white (Jack had turned down the sound earlier to avoid waking Hiccup), they saw a little white dinosaur staring back at them.

Their eyes widened and they stared at the screen in silence for a few long minutes.

Jack threw up his arms, "We did it!"

"Jack, shush, you'll wake the neighbors!"

"But Hiccuuup, we finally hatched a shiny Amaura!" he whispered harshly.

"What do you mean 'we', you're the one that waited weeks for a foreign Aurorus on the Global Trading thing."

"You were just as excited as I was, admit it."

"No."

"Hic, come on, don't go to sleep on me now, we gotta name it!"

"You should've thought of a name before you hatched it at-" Hiccup looked a the clock hanging from the wall, "five in the mor- Jack, I have to open the coffee shop in an hour!"

"You're helping me name him right now, Hic, come o-!" Hiccup tossed a pillow at his face and got up, "Hiiic!"

"I'm going to try and get another half hour of sleep before I have to get ready, good night."

"Hiiiiiccuuuuup!"


	10. Hot and Cold

Very PWP, I don't really know where I wanted to go with this. All I knew was that I wanted to write a sick Hiccup and Jack taking care of his boyfriend.

Please enjoy!

* * *

It was too warm to be autumn.

"Come on, Freckles, what're you still doing in bed?"

"Mn..." he groaned. His head felt fuzzy, his joints were achy, and everything was becoming too loud and too much.

"Hic? What's up?" He felt Jack move to his side of the bed, something was reaching for him, "Yeesh!" it pulled back, "Yikes, someone's got a fever, hang on a sec, Hic."

Hiccup heard (or at least he thinks he heard, the pounding in his head was relentless) Jack rustling around and there was a quiet 'Aha!' Jack came back to the bed and tapped Hiccup's lips.

"Open up Hic, lift your tongue a little...there we go."

After that something (most likely a thermometer) was put in his mouth, Hiccup felt something wonderfully cold placed on his forehead and he shifted in an attempt to feel more.

Jack chuckled quietly, "Relax Hic, I'll get you an ice pack soon, 'kay?"

"Mnn..."

"It's probably just a cold, I'll make you some chicken noodle soup and hot chocolate!" Jack rambled, "Wait...you probably shouldn't be having that much sugar when you're sick, I'll make tea then...I wonder if we have any teabags left...I should check if we have any medicine left too..."

The loud, rapid beeping of the thermometer intensified the pounding in Hiccup's head, making him moan pitifully. Jack quickly took it out, leaving a hand on Hiccup's forehead.

"Hm, it's not bad, but it's not good either," he rubbed the brunet's scalp soothingly, "I'm gonna check our kitchen for supplies, I'll be right back." And he left.

Hiccup felt a soft thump in front of him, followed by a loud rumbling purr. Toothless nosed his friend's stomach through the blanket and then his cheek, sniffing quietly before curling into the curve of the boy's torso, continuously purring. He heard something being placed on the nightstand.

"Okay Hic, got some cold medicine right here," Jack sat down at the edge of the bed, avoiding the black cat, he placed a cold hand on the brunet's forehead, "I'm gonna be honest with you, this is gonna taste gross, but I brought some water to help you wash it down...oh wait, shouldn't you get something in your stomach first? Hold on, Hic, I'll get you an apple to munch on."

"...nnn..." he groaned quietly. Toothless' purring became louder, thinking his friend was in more pain.

"Okay, no apple, just icky goopy stuff instead," Jack helped the freckled boy sit up, leaning him against pillows that were hastily piled on top of each other. Toothless, leapt to the end of the bed, staring intently at the two boys. Jack quickly twisted off the cap and filled the small plastic cup to the '2TBSP' line, and held it out, "You need help drinking it?"

Hiccup blearily opened his eyes for the first time that day, hazy green staring at the bright orange syrup in the little cup, he raised a hand, but couldn't seem to hold it steady. Jack held Hiccup's hand, wrapping the thin fingers around the cup and holding it to the smaller boy's lips.

When the first drop hit his tongue, Hiccup grimaced, eliciting a poorly muffled chuckle from Jack. Glaring at the thick syrup, Hiccup let out a breath and downed it in one gulp, his entire body cringing at the sharp taste, a violent shiver running down his spine.

Jack had taken the little cup away and gave Hiccup the cup of water, "Drink slowly, 'kay? Wouldn't want my Hiccup getting any hiccups~!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and coughed, the syrup uncomfortably coating his throat. He gratefully accepted the offered water, holding the cup with both hands, slowly sipping while Jack put away the medicine.

When he came back, he took the near empty cup and put it back on the nightstand, "Alright, you wanna go back to sleep, Hic? You shouldn't move around too much when you're sick."

The brunet mumbled incoherently and held out his trembling arms, wanting to go back to sleep, but not wanting Jack to leave him alone. The older boy, grinned and wrapped Hiccup in their blanket, before pulling him into his lap, his arms wrapping around the bundle and placing a kiss on a very warm, very sweaty forehead, "Try and get some sleep, okay?"

Hiccup mumbled, burying his face into the cool, pale skin of Jack's neck.

* * *

"God dammit..."

_click click click_

Hiccup sighed quietly, slowly being pulled away from the darkness of sleep.

"Grr...come _on_..."

_click click click_

"_Agh_, you gotta be _kidding_ me..."

The brunet slowly raised his head in confusion, looking around and shifted, the movement alerting Jack, who was still holding him.

"Oh, hey Hic, sorry, did I wake you?"

The brunet blinked slowly, staring at the blue eyed boy, sluggishly assessing the situation, and caught sight of the T.V., it's screen dimmed with the word 'paused' in the middle in blocky letters. If Hiccup focused enough, he could see an outline of a tall figure with blonde hair dressed in a black...gown? No...there was a...a hood?...a coat?

"I didn't mean to wake you, I just felt like playing something" Jack explained, "I forgot how annoying this battle was."

Hiccup hummed and curled into the blanket, nuzzling Jack's neck again. Unfortunately, he was woken up again, when he felt Jack growl lowly.

"Freaking 'Dance water, _dance_'..." he mocked, angrily jabbing the buttons on the poor controller.

"...Jack?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up again?"

"Mn...you sure you're the right level for this boss?" he mumbled.

"Pretty sure, I mean I leveled up the spells and forms."

"Are you timing them right?"

"I'm _trying_..."

"...You're just hacking and slashing, aren't you?"

"...no?"

Hiccup stared flatly at him. Jack sighed in defeat.

"Yes...Fiiine, I'll go train some more..."

Satisfied, Hiccup fell asleep to the quiet grumbling of his boyfriend, smiling when he felt lips pressing against the top of his head.

* * *

Can you guess what game Jack was playing? (I think I made it pretty obvious, but forgive me if I got some details wrong, I haven't played it in forever)


	11. What Could Have Been

This one isn't so fun. It's actually kinda sad. But I hope you guys enjoy reading it anyways.

**Trigger Warning: Death**

* * *

Anger was really disgusting sometimes.

You say things you know will hurt the other person, just so you could get the upper hand. So you could win whatever argument you were having.

When was the last time they actually looked at each other?

Jack didn't want to think about it.

They've had their fair share of disagreements and arguments before, but neither of them had ever yelled at each other.

He couldn't even remember what they were arguing about.

But he did remember Hiccup's face. Right before Jack had stormed off.

Hiccup had looked so shocked.

And scared.

And hurt.

Both sides were hurt.

Neither were ready to apologize.

Back then, he remembered what he said, and he knew it was wrong to say it, he knew it would hurt Hiccup, but Jack had said it anyway. And he hurt his best friend.

It took a few days, but Jack decided to apologize.

He couldn't get that look out of his mind.

It was awful, seeing Hiccup so hurt.

That look was so out of place on him.

So he walked to Hiccup's house, mentally rehearsing his words, making sure nothing was left out and none of the words would hurt his friend.

Then he got a call.

Stoick, Hiccup's father.

Jack had known the Haddock family for years, and only once had Jack known the man to cry.

And now, Jack could hear the man's voice.

Heavy and cracked.

Just about to break.

Hiccup had gotten into an accident.

Hit by a distracted driver when crossing the street.

Someone had called an ambulance, but he didn't make it to the hospital.

Jack could barely remember what happened after that.

The funeral was a blur.

It wasn't a large affair. Close friends and family only.

A modest funeral for a modest boy.

Toothless wasn't there.

The black cat was at home. Lying on the bed that was always too big for the cat and his boy. Refusing to move, and hissing and growling at whoever came close to any of his boy's belongings.

He couldn't remember what was said or done.

He didn't want to remember watching as Stoick and Gobber and Aster and North lowered the coffin that was too large for the too-thin boy into the ground.

* * *

North, as Jack's guardian, had made Jack take a few days off from school. To sort everything out.

Emma had stayed home too, distraught over the death of a boy who was just as much a brother to her as Jack was.

So he was home. In his room. On his bed.

Thinking of what was said and what wasn't.

He laid on his side, back facing the door, his hand placed gently on the empty pillow next to his own.

They would've bought an apartment together.

Because he knew Hiccup couldn't be trusted to live alone.

No, the brunet would've had the bare essentials. Probably less.

And Hiccup would always forget to eat.

Mind too busy to remember that he needed food and water.

He was always so stick-thin.

So Jack would make sure he ate.

Three square meals a day. With snacks in-between. He'd make all his favorite foods. Maybe bring him breakfast in bed whenever the brunet slept in.

And the bed.

The brunet's bed would've been a rickety old thing. Shouldn't have even been called a bed, really. But he would've bought it anyway, because a bed was a bed, right?

Hiccup would never get a good night's sleep in that.

He always had such dark bags under his eyes. He always looked so tired.

And a creaky old bed wouldn't have done the boy any favors.

Jack would buy the best bed he could afford.

With the comfiest mattress to help Hiccup get the best night's sleep he'd ever gotten.

And they'd fall asleep talking about anything and everything and nothing at all, knowing that Hiccup would still have those reoccurring nightmares of the day he lost his mother and, soon after, his leg.

Hiccup would fall asleep to kisses placed upon his brow and wake to lips pressed against his cheek. Always followed by a loving nuzzle.

So Jack closed his eyes.

Dreaming of that kind boy, eyes bright with intelligence, forever green and livelier than spring. And all the more lovely.

With the stars mapped out upon his skin, placed just so.

With chocolate brown hair, softer than silk, shining in the sun.

With a laugh so silly and cheerful, warm and light.

With a sweet, gap-toothed smile, so loving it set his heart alight.

His dream, so vivid. So lively.

Jack woke up, his eyes wet.

And he remembered.

That boy was dead.


	12. Too Much At Once

**Based on a post I made a couple weeks(?) ago, I guess this is like a Winged AU? Everyone here has wings, that's all you need to know. Well, only humans have wings, Toothless doesn't. He's a cat.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup couldn't really remember exactly what had happened, er...well, it was more he like didn't want to remember.

But of course he was going to remember anyway.

It was such a little thing, an everyday kind of incident.

_(maybe probably no it wasn't yes it was it was it was it was)_

He could still feel those stares from the other people in the store.

_(stop staring why are you staring at me _please _stop staring)_

He could feel his face burning and sweat was rolling down his neck to his back, making him feel that gross sticky feeling that only made things worse.

_(ugh his hands were shaking again stop shaking stop shaking STOP SHAKING)_

Knocking something over with a wing was normal. It happened to everyone at least once or twice. Sometimes the actual size of your wings would slip from your mind. It was completely normal.

But people still stared.

He saw them out of the corner of his eye.

They were looking right at him.

He was sure they were thinking something rather unpleasant of him too.

_(stop thinking that you're not that interesting anyway why would they think _anything _about you don't be so conceited)_

He didn't even break anything and he picked it up to put it back right where it was before. Even pushing it back a little so it wouldn't be so close to the edge of the shelf.

But the aisle had enough people standing around.

_(stop laughing _please _stop laughing at me)_

Hiccup felt sick.

He barely recalled paying for his things and rushing back to his house to put everything away.

_(there was no need to rush out like that now everyone working there will tell their friends about that weirdo who ran out the store like he was crazy or something that's just great)_

But he did remember flying straight to the little cove at the edge of town. The one place he knew he could be by himself without anyone bothering him.

Usually he'd bring Toothless with him, just to let the large black cat roll around and chase whatever flying insect that caught his eye.

But not right now, his mind was too fuzzy.

As much as he loved his best friend, Hiccup didn't think he'd be able to handle all that energy, even if the little brunet himself wasn't the one moving.

But back to the beginning.

Hiccup was sitting curled up against a large boulder, his wings, a pale-looking brown with speckles and splatters of white, wrapped around his form, shielding him from the sunlight.

_(why are you so tense just relax stop thinking about it calm down already why do you have to overthink everything)_

"Hiccup?"

He flinched.

"Hey, you alright?" There was a soft, slightly cold, touch against his feathers, gently smoothing them. Hiccup knew that touch anywhere.

He slowly shifted his wings apart, catching worried blue eyes looking over him.

"Hi, Jack," he managed to rasp.

The tall, white-haired boy smiled at him, one hand still stroking the edge of Hiccup's wing, "Bad day?"

Hiccup shrugged.

He opened his wings a little more, an unspoken invitation.

Jack stretched his own wings, large and white as fresh snow, tinged ice-blue at the tips, and sat down in front of the other boy an arm's length away, "You wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head, his voice wasn't willing to cooperate right now.

Jack moved a little closer, his wings spreading just a tad wider. Hiccup slowly tucked his wings behind him, familiar with what the older boy was trying to do. Jack opened his arms and Hiccup moved closer, practically sitting on the other boy's thighs, and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, burying his face into a sweater-clad shoulder, breathing in the scent of mint and releasing a heavy sigh.

He felt Jack's arms wrap snugly around his waist and the soft _whoosh_ of wings covering the both of them. A hand made itself known in his hair, gently brushing through perpetually messy brown strands.

Hiccup closed his eyes and let himself be lulled to sleep. Jack's even heartbeat was a soothing melody.

It was quiet here.


	13. Halloween

**A little PWP thing based on some fanart by nagareboshi22 and pooka-spirit on tumblr.**

**Like, nothing really happens here, but I thought it was cute. They're supposed to be little kids in this, around elementary school-age (so...5-12 years, somewhere around there, thank you TacoNightFury for bringing this to my attention!) Please enjoy whatever this is!**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

"Daaaaad, come oooooon!"

North laughed, "Patience now, Jackson, I am almost finished helping with Emma's costume."

Jack sighed loudly and flopped onto the couch, legs kicking impatiently in the air. He was supposed to meet up with Hiccup at his house so they could go trick-or-treating together. They both decided to coordinate their costumes after watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' last week, and Jack was really excited to see how his best friend's costume came out.

Jack, of course, was dressed up as the infamous Jack Skellington. His face was painted to look like a skull and North had helped Jack dye his hair white. Jack didn't know how he felt about wearing a suit, but North had convinced him to wear it.

"For accuracy!" his foster father claimed...whatever that meant. But in the end, Jack decided he looked pretty cool, and accepted the stuffy pinstriped suit with a matching bat bowtie.

His little sister, Emma, was a little scared to watch the movie at first, but she was delighted when she saw Jack Skellington's ghostly dog pop out of his grave. So she had begged North to help her dress up as Zero.

Jack had a pretty good idea who Hiccup was going to be, and Jack only became more impatient.

"Daaaaad!" he whined again.

North's booming laugh echoed through the house again, but it got increasingly louder as the man came down the hall, carrying Emma in his arms, her face painted white and a red rubber nose was placed firmly on her real one. She had come up with the idea to have her hair done up in pigtails to resemble the dog's ears. She was very proud of them.

Their father had donned a long black cape and was wearing plastic fangs with fake blood dripping down the sides of his mouth.

"Ready to go see Hiccup?" asked North, his usual jolly grin now a looking a bit off-putting with the fangs.

Jack nearly leapt off the couch, "Yeah!"

"Jack, slow down boy!" his father was trying to be stern, but his laugh was poorly concealed.

"But I wanna get to Hiccup's house!" the boy argued, "Dad, come on! Don't be so slow!" He merely received another laugh, but Jack noticed North picking up the pace.

The entire neighborhood was dolled up with pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns and bright lights and spooky ghosts and bats hanging anywhere and everywhere. A few houses were even blasting music and spine-tingling moans of zombies and ghouls.

The trio arrived at the Haddocks in record time. Jack's big blue eyes widened.

Large, plastic jack-o-lanterns lined the walkway, skeletons and ghosts were spread out across the lawn, and orange lights were strung up all along the roof and wrapped around the porch. In the window, Jack spotted three pumpkins carved in the likeness of the house's inhabitants. The biggest one had Stoick's face, the smallest one had Hiccup's and the one next to it had black ears stuck on it, with a black tail wrapped around it's base. The only thing lit up on that one were it's eyes.

Jack thought it caught Toothless's essence perfectly.

"Jack, aren't you going to knock?"

The boy quickly looked away from the decorations and knocked excitedly on the door.

They heard a faint 'just a minute!' before the heavy footsteps of Hiccup's father was heard. The door swung open to reveal the large bearded man. He was painted all gray and was wearing a pair of large curled gray horns on his head and large gray wings were sticking out his back.

"Nicholas!" Stoick greeted amiably, "Jackson! You're looking quite scary tonight!"

Jack puffed out his chest, "You bet I am! I'm the Pumpkin King!"

Stoick laughed, his wings shaking with his shoulders, "And Emma!" he said. He knelt down and looked at the white sheet covering the girl's form, his voice notably softer to avoid scaring the young girl, "You're a ghost, are ya?"

She nodded energetically, "I'm Zero!" She tugged at her pigtails, "See? It's his ears!"

Stoick nodded approvingly, "Very nice, Emma!" He stood up again and turned back into the house, "Hiccup!" he shouted, "Yer friends are here!"

"Coming!" They heard the young boy swiftly quickly leaving his room, a loud meow was heard behind the door, "I'm sorry, Toothless, but you can't come with me!" He quickly padded down the stairs, being careful with his leg. He ran straight for the door, excited to see who jack's costume came out, "Hi Jack! Hi Emma! Hi Mr. North!"

"Wow Hiccup!" Jack gasped, "You look great!"

As he thought, Hiccup had dressed up as Sally.

He wore a long, tattered tunic, with patches of different fabric and patterns. Black stitches were painted sporadically along the boy's freckled neck, arms and legs. His hair was a darker shade of red and he had painted stitches coming out the sides of his mouth. And despite the chilliness of the evening, Hiccup had worn shorts to show that the boy had painted parts of his arms and right leg a different color and let his prosthetic show out in the open.

The little brunet flushed, "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah! Oh!" Jack turned around and struck a pose, "What do you think? I look pretty cool too, huh?"

Hiccup nodded, "Uh huh!"

"Alright now, son," Stoick knelt down again, patting Hiccup's hair, "I want you to stay close to Mr. North, and make sure he can see you, alright?"

"I will."

"You got your bag?"

Hiccup nodded, holding up a bright orange bag with the face of a jack-o-lantern scribbled on in black marker. Stoick patted his son's hair again and stood up.

"Be home before it gets too late and listen to Mr. North."

"Okay," he sighed, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, can we, can we?" the two boys started to bounce impatiently. The two men laughed boisterously.

"Do not worry, my friend, I will have Hiccup back before ten, as promised."

"Thank you, Nicholas," Stoick looked at the children, "You all be safe now."

"We will!" they chorused.

* * *

A good two hours later, the two boys' arms were just about ready to give out, their bags heavy with their spoils and Emma was beginning to nod off in North's arms.

Thankfully, they finished making their rounds in the neighborhood and had gone back to Hiccup's house, having planned for Jack to sleep over. North dropped them off with a large backpack of spare clothes and other basic supplies and bid them all good night. The boys sped upstairs to Hiccup's bedroom, ready to eat all the candy they could handle.

Unfortunately, Stoick had stopped them at the top of the stairs. He had pointed to the bathroom, wordlessly telling them to wash up before engorging themselves on chocolate and lollipops.

After reluctantly cleaning off all their hard work, Stoick had helped them build a large blanket fort in Hiccup's room and left them with three rules: No staying up past eleven, to brush their teeth before bed, and two pieces of candy tonight, and the rest for tomorrow.

Of course, they followed the first two and broke the third. But it was only one extra piece, Jack had split a chocolate bar and gave the other half to Hiccup.

They both promised to keep that little secret to themselves.


	14. Finals Suck

**Partially written in celebration of finishing my finals and partially because a lot of people seemed to like the idea on tumblr.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was reaching twilight when Jack dragged himself to the dorms, his backpack hanging limply off his shoulder.

He had just taken his last final of the semester and was more than ready to spend the weekend playing video games and cuddling with Hiccup before packing up to head home for their winter break.

Upon reaching their shared apartment, Jack heard the familiar _-step-thump-step-_ of his boyfriend and quickly unlocked the door, a loving greeting of '_Honey, I'm home~!_' upon his lips.

But his senses were suddenly hit with the most heavenly scent. He took a deep breath.

"Oh my _gods_, Hic, are you making roast beef?" he sighed blissfully.

"It's in the oven, it's almost done," the brunet replied, his voice coming from the kitchen, not sounding all there. Jack was about to join him, slightly concerned, but something on their dining table caught his eye.

"Uhhh...Hic?"

"Mmhm?"

"Are those uh..._towers_ of macaroons?"

On the table were three towers of plates stacked on top of each other. Smooth, multicolored cookies covered the surface of each story, each level a different color, showing an idea of their flavor. There were so many of them, they were stacked on top of each other, Jack could barely see the cups holding the plates up.

"Macarons," Hiccup corrected, "Maca**roons** are made with coconut and almond paste and sometimes dipped in chocolate, maca**rons** are the more popular ones and are more of a meringue cookie made with almonds."

"Gotcha," he replied, walking around the table and marveling at the towers, "I think you made enough for the entire floor, Hic."

"Did I?" Hiccup didn't look up from his mixing bowl, filled with a pale yellow cream that was giving off a light sweet smell, "Can you take out the roast? It needs to cool for a bit before we can eat it."

"Sure thing," Jack pulled on a pair of snowflake-printed oven mitts and carefully took out the tray with the roast and another with vegetables and placed it on the stovetop. Taking note of the floury mess next to him, Jack gave Hiccup a worried look, "How'd your day go? You had all your finals today, right?"

Hiccup nodded stiffly, "Mmhm."

"Are you okay?"

Pausing in his mixing, Hiccup placed the bowl on the counter with shaky hands, but still clutching it tightly, releasing a trembling sigh, "Y-yeah, just...just trying to get rid of some nerves."

"I'm sure you did great, Hiccup," Jack gently nudged his side, "You're smart, and you've been studying practically nonstop this past week."

Hiccup let out a noncommittal noise, finally stopping his mixing and taking a tray of (presumably) empty cream puffs and chocolate éclairs and...was that a giant...pastry ring?

"Hey Hic?"

"Hm?"

"What's with the giant ring?"

"It's a Paris-Brest," he took out a tall glass from a cabinet.

"A what?"

"It's basically a big ring-shaped cream puff usually filled with pastry cream and other things," Hiccup took out a plastic icing bag and pulled the top over the glass, "I was thinking of putting in chocolate ganache."

"Sooooo, I'm guessing you had a long day."

"You could say that," He slowly poured half the pastry cream into the bag.

Jack sat down at the dining table, resisting the urge to sneak a macaron, "Talk to me, Hiccup."

Hiccup pleated the top of the bag and picked up a cream puff, sticking the metal tip into the side.

"I had fifteen minutes in-between finals, I haven't been able to eat anything at all today, I've had two and a half cups of black coffee and I'm really not liking the bitter taste in my mouth right now and my stomach has been cramping up and I think it's trying to eat itself."

As he spoke, he continued to fill the rest of the tray.

"And in the middle of my last final, I almost burst into tears for no apparent reason and when I got out I swear I was seeing stars and I was just about ready to collapse so right now I'm just running on caffeine and adrenaline and I suddenly can't stop shaking and I'm not sure I should even be standing right now, but I really need to do this or I might go crazy and now I'm realizing I don't have enough chocolate to make the ganache."

Taking in a deep breath, Hiccup set the last cream puff on the tray and left the near-empty icing bag on the counter.

Jack took this moment to lead him to a chair, "Okay, it was a long day that was both physically and mentally exhausting, and you need to sit down and take a couple breaths," he rubbed Hiccup's shoulders, "What kind of chocolate do you need?"

"Can you get Ghiradelli? Hershey's is too sweet, no...maybe I should use the store brand?"

"I'll look for Ghiradelli, but right now," Jack took out two plates, an actual knife, and some plastic ware, "We're gonna get something in our stomachs before we pass out, let's rip apart that roast, 'kay?"

He released a breath, "Okay...can you get bittersweet? If you can't, dark is fine. I just need a bag."

"Yeah, don't worry, by the way, what happened to the last half of your coffee?"

"I...I couldn't finish it, I almost threw up..."

"I'll pick up some antacid too."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Hic, sorry it took a while," Jack shut the door behind him with his foot, "I got you your chocolate but then I saw a sale on hot chocolate, and I figured since you probably hate the sight of coffee right now-"

Again, Jack was caught off-guard by their dinner table, "Was I gone that long?"

Hiccup was currently using a fork to drizzle caramel over the cream puffs, which were stacked on top of each other, "No, I just felt like making croquembouche."

"Okay," Jack pulled out the bag of chocolate, "Where's the rest of the roast?"

"I sliced it up and put it in a plastic container, can you put it in the fridge?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hiccup tried to hide his grin when he heard the fridge door open.

"No..." Jack gasped, "No, you didn't!"

He muffled a laugh, "Didn't what?"

Fortunately, the pot holding the caramel wasn't hot anymore, because when Jack nearly tackled him in a hug, they almost fell on top of it.

"You made dacquoise*****!" Jack nuzzled Hiccup's head, "Oh my god, Hic, I love y-! Wait."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be enjoying this so much."

"Why? I thought you liked chocolate-espresso dacquoise?"

"I do, I love it!" he explained, "But I shouldn't be this happy when you're stressed."

"I-I'm not..._that_ stressed..."

"Hic, think about how much you actually made today."

"...Okay, you have a point," he conceded, "B-but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy desserts!"

"But how can I properly enjoy them, when you're stressed?!"

"I'm not that stressed anymore, Jack."

"You almost threw up today."

"Keyword, 'almost'," Hiccup drizzled a little more caramel, "I don't feel as sick anymore, and you shouldn't feel bad for enjoying something that makes you happy, even if someone else isn't...feeling as great."

"Yeah, but that someone else is _you_," Jack argued, but he sighed, "You're honestly trying to tell me you'd feel better if I ate that thing?"

"Much," answered Hiccup, "I know I bake a lot of things when everything starts feeling like too much, I'd hate for all this to go to waste."

Jack hummed thoughtfully, arms tightening around Hiccup's waist, "You got a point...but there's no way you and I are gonna finish all those macarons before we go home."

"I was thinking we could give them out to our neighbors, you did say I made about enough for all of them."

"What about the cream puffs and éclairs?"

"We can give those away too."

"And what about the, what was it...Paris-Brest?"

"I think we can finish it."

"Really? Even after the dacquoise?"

"Jack, it's small enough for one."

"Yeah, I noticed, did you make it just for me?"

Hiccup turned red, "It's your favorite."

Jack grinned and kissed his cheek, watching with glee as it turned darker, "Alright, you convinced me, let's bag those pastries and head out!"

* * *

Later that night, the two found themselves chatting quietly in the comfort of their bed.

"I almost thought we were gonna run out," Jack whispered, "I don't remember that many people living here..."

"They looked really happy," Hiccup mumbled, eyes already closed. Jack scoffed.

"Of course, we gave them gourmet desserts, straight from the master chef himself."

"I'm not that good..."

"Oh like you haven't spent months practicing all those recipes."

"Mm..."

Jack sighed, sensing Hiccup didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he happily changed the subject, "I can't wait for this weekend, eating fancy pastries, playing video games, cuddling all day and night~"

"Ugh...what a nightmare," Hiccup replied, a small smirk on his face. Jack lightly poked his cheek.

"Shush you, you love it when we cuddle."

"Whatever you say, Jack."

"At least it'll keep us distracted until we have to pack up to go home."

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, and he swiftly sat up, "I completely forgot."

"What's up, Hic?"

"I forgot that I was helping Gobber cook Christmas dinner this year."

"Oooookaaay, I don't see how tha-"

"Gobber left me in charge of the menu," he gripped his hair, "I have to think up what to make, then I need to call Gobber so he can get all the ingredients and I haven't even thought about it, and its five days away! He can't get everything we need this close to Christmas!" He quickly got out of bed.

"Hiccup?" Jack sat up.

"I need to bake something."

"Oh no you don't," Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand before he got too far away and pulled him back, "No, no, no."

"Jaaack..." Hiccup protested, grunting when Jack pulled him back into bed.

"You are going to catch up on sleep and you are going to _like it_, mister," Jack argued, wrapping his arms around the other boy and pulling their blanket up to his shoulders.

"But Jack..."

"We'll think about it tomorrow, tonight, we sleep," he said, holding Hiccup tightly.

"Nn..."

"Hiccup..."

"Okay..."

* * *

***Dacquoise, in this case, specifically chocolate-espresso dacquoise, is a cake made with layers of almond and hazelnut meringue, chocolate ganache, and buttercream.**


	15. Snow

A quick drabble that I typed up, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Jack took in a deep breath and sighed, rolling over and letting his arm flop in front of him.

Or it would have, if his hand didn't hit something. And said something let out a quiet 'oof'.

"Hm?" cracking an eye open, Jack blinked, seeing Hiccup's face looking down at him, "You're up earlier than usual."

Hiccup smiled, "Good morning to you too."

"Morning," Jack yawned, sitting up, "Why're you up so early?" he sluggishly ran a hand through his hair.

"It's snowing," he replied quietly, turning back to face the window. The older boy froze and turned his attention to the window.

"Snowing?!" He quickly wrapped their blanket around their shoulders and pulled Hiccup into his lap, resting his chin on the brunet's shoulder, eyes bright, "It's snowing..."

Hiccup let out a quiet laugh and relaxed in his arms, both of them taking in the silence of the morning.


	16. Aquarium Date

Based on a post I made a looooong time ago, and I only just finished writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Do you think Emma would want a whale shark?"

"That depends, are we talking about a toy or the real thing?" said Jack, smirking, "'cause I doubt North can get a giant shark to fit in the house."

"Very funny," Hiccup replied, hefting up the front end of the giant plush to find the tag, "Blue or gray?"

"You have to ask?"

"Of course, why did I even bother?" Hiccup chuckled, but quickly blanched when he looked at the price, "…but would she really like a whale shark…maybe she'd like a penguin better?"

"I dunno, that feels a little cliché, don't you think?"

"True…but they were pretty cute," the brunet picked up the tag of a plush penguin, then quickly let it drop, "The price not so much."

"How much was it?" Before Hiccup could answer, Jack had already looked. His eyes widened and the two gave a look at each other before swiftly turning around, "I think I hear my wallet crying."

"Same here," Hiccup gently patted his pocket, "Maybe we can get her a phone charm instead, those seem more in our price range."

"_There's_ an idea," Jack sighed, "The actual penguins were way cuter."

"Yeah, and the stingray pools nearby were really fun."

"Until some kids got upset that you were attracting all the rays."

"I was not!"

"Yeah you were, or did you not notice all of them splashing and swimming on top of each other to get at you," he explained, "They were practically stacking on top of each other like pancakes!"

Hiccup nervously busied himself with the picture books on the shelf, "…Were they really?"

"Oh yeah," Jack leaned on the shorter male, remembering the bright goofy chuckles coming from the freckled teen, "It was adorable, and then we went to the deep sea exhibits, and you got even _cuter_."

"I was not cute!"

"Oh come on, you were gushing about their 'bio-luminescence' and stuff like that."

"They can provide their own light source!" Hiccup waved his hands frantically, "How could anyone _not_ be excited!? Do you know how cool that is!? I mean, they have specialized organs that-"

Jack listened with a grin on his face while half-heartedly looking through the various colorful t-shirts, with absolutely no intention of buying any of them, "See, very cute."

Hiccup froze, blushed, and stuffed his hands in his worn-out jacket, "I am not."

"Okay, okay, fine, you can call me out on squealing like a little girl when we saw the otters, how 'bout that?"

"Your eyes were literally sparkling."

"So were yours."

"Shush you, it's my turn to poke fun."

"Yes sir," he mock-saluted.

"To be fair, those two otters sleeping on the pile of ice were pretty cute."

"Right!?" Jack pulled an otter plush off the shelf, "Look at this face and tell me you wouldn't wanna cuddle with it!"

"The otter, sure. You?" Hiccup shrugged, "Eh."

"Harsh, Hic," Jack pouted, "And here I was, planning on cuddling the daylights out of you tonight."

"Thank gods I got out of that one."

"Mean," Jack poked Hiccup's side, grinning mischievously when the brunet squeaked.

"You stop that," he protectively covered the affected spot, "if you wanna poke something, go back to the tide pools."

"But the sea anemones don't make sounds when I poke them!" he complained.

"You mean like the sound _you_ made when you poked the wrong end of a sea urchin?"

"That was a cry of pain, how dare you."

"The kids all had a nice laugh."

"They're lucky they're cute," Jack grumbled. Hiccup chuckled.

"At least the shark pools weren't so bad."

"Until the same thing with the rays happened with them."

"They were _not_ fighting for my attention!"

"Then explain why all those sharks were swimming your way!"

"M-maybe I smelled like dead fish, I don't know!" he spluttered, waving his arms hopelessly, "Where are those phone charms!? There they are!" he quickly made his way to the other side of the store, trying to ignore the heat collecting in his cheeks.

Jack caught him before he got too far and wrapped an arm around the flustered boy's waist, "Trust me Hic, you aren't even close to smelling like fish," he let his cheek rest on top of Hiccup's head, "You smell clean, like soap."

The brunet pouted, still staring in the direction of the charms. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of something off to the side. He tugged at Jack's hoodie, "Jack look!"

"Hm?"

"Over here!" He pulled him over to another shelf holding large plush…horseshoe crabs?

"Wow, I didn't know they sold these," Jack picked one up to examine, "They look like facehuggers, Hic."

"They are not facehuggers," He took the plush out of Jack's hands, "They're living fossils! And you remember what the lady said, their blue blood saved her life!"

"Yeah, it's cool, but it still doesn't help with the 'alien' factor."

"But isn't that amazing!?"

Jack took back the plush, "If we buy this, Emma's gonna think we bought her a facehugger."

"It's not a facehugger, horseshoe crabs are completely harmless," Hiccup took it back with a huff, but gave the underside a long look. As much as he hated to admit it, it did look quite beastly, "For the most part…okay fine, let's go find those charms just in case."

The two circled the nearby rack and shuffled through the tiny sea animals ranging from otters to jellyfish.

"Do you think she'd like a turtle?" asked Hiccup, poking a plush sea turtle.

Jack hummed, "She might, but again, kinda cliché," he picked up the whale shark, "This one's kinda cute," he gave it a gentle squeeze between his fingers.

"But does she like whale sharks?"

"Good question, I don't think Emma and I have ever talked about sea animals," he rubbed his chin, "Actually, let's look for a whale, she might like that, or a shark."

"So a whale or a shark, but not a _whale shark_?"

Jack threw him a wink and went back to looking through rows upon rows of charms.

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head, ready to go back to rummaging through various plush animals, but his attention was soon caught by one of the charms hanging innocently on a hook.

A stingray.

It was small and gray, and there was another one behind it, but in blue and looked more like a manta ray. Hiccup picked up the gray one and let it rest in his palm, it was soft and plain, and there wasn't much of a face, just two black spots for the eyes. It was actually very adorable.

But. Hiccup already had his fun today, Jack taking him to the aquarium was already a special treat. Now, they were here to get something for Emma. He shook his head and was about to put it back until a pale hand swiped it out of his palm.

His head shot up, seeing Jack already walking towards the cashier. Hiccup quickly ran over and caught him by the sleeve.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

"You like it, right? So let's get it."

Hiccup tried grabbing it, but Jack had moved his hand away, "But I don't need it."

"But you like it, right?" Jack moved out of the way, expertly avoiding the thin hands reaching for the charm. At this point, Hiccup was chasing the older boy around the shop, trying his hardest to get the charm and put it back.

"I don't need it, Jack, it's _fine_," he pressed. Jack suddenly stopped, letting the freckled boy bump into him, the charm still out of arms reach.

"But you _like_ it, right?"

Hiccup sighed, pouting, "You're not gonna stop until I give in, are you?"

"Nope."

He bit his lip, and sighed again, "Fine."

Jack grinned widely, "Alright then, let's get the other one so we can match!"

"Wh-what?" he spluttered, "But-!"

"C'mon, it can be another one of those coupley-things Astrid can make fun of us for!"

"What about Emma?"

Jack winked, "I got it covered."

Later that evening, the boys surprised Emma with a very adorable horseshoe crab doll.


	17. No Pressure

**Long time no update! Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy this little thing I've written anyway! Please enjoy!**

* * *

With Toothless safely locked away in their bedroom to avoid being stepped on or getting cat fur in the food, Jack felt rather useless sitting there while Hiccup was running to and fro in their kitchen. But knowing Jack, something would've caught fire the moment he tried turning on the stove.

"Okay...pot roast's in the slow cooker, spinach lasagna and mini quiches are in the oven to keep warm, salad and cookies are on the counter, cream puffs are in the fridge, pie's still cooling, cheesecake's in the freezer..." Hiccup muttered, "What am I forgetting...I'm forgetting something what am I forgetting!?" he grabbed at his hair.

His cue to get up then. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around his frazzled boyfriend, "Ice cream. It's in the freezer, Hic, you're good," he rested his chin on a shoulder, "Y'know, I never thought I'd see you use all of the appliances Gobber gave us in one day, like that ice cream maker, that one was a surprise."

Hiccup was nervously biting at his thumbnail, "That's only because he gave me instructions that were almost impossible to read...like he does with all the stuff he gives us, why can't he ever just send us the instruction booklet..."

Jack pulled Hiccup's hand away from his mouth, knowing that if left there too long, he would've broken skin, "Aaand since my family's coming over to meet you, you freaked and called him up a few days ago demanding how to use that 'infernal contraption', I still think we have a few containers of strawberry-banana in our freezer. Nice flavor choice by the way."

"Why are they even coming over to our apartment, is there even going to be enough room for everyone? We should've gone to my dad's, there's more room there, or meet them at a restaurant or something, or heck, have a picnic in the park! There would be better lighting, not to mention more room to move around if they got restless I mean-!"

"Shhh-sh-sh-shhh, Hic, breathe," he patted down Hiccup's hair, soft and silky even in his nervous state, "We decided on our place because you're comfortable here, you weren't ready to introduce your dad to my family, and a restaurant and a picnic would've been too public."

"W-well I...yeah..." His shoulders started to loosen.

"And relax, my family's gonna love you, I mean, just look at Emma, she just _adores_ you, doesn't she?"

"I-I wouldn't go _that_ far..."

"Oh shush, she loves you," Jack stroked the back of Hiccup's hand, "And so will the rest of my family, you'll be just fine, I promise."

"You sound so sure..."

"Because I am sure," he paused to peck a freckled cheek, "And after all is said and done, we'll slip on some pj's, you can pull on my old hoodie, we'll put in a movie and veg out the rest of the night."

"But the dishes-"

Jack snorted, "Do you honestly think you'd be able to pull North away from the kitchen after seeing all the hard work you did today? He'll practically bar you from the kitchen so he can clean up. I bet he'll get Bunny and Uncle Sandy to help out too."

Hiccup stiffened, "But they're our guests! I can't let them clean up after me!"

Jack sighed and turned Hiccup to face him, holding his face between his hands, Jack looked right at him, "Hiccup, trust me when I say this, they'll want to help. Looking at this place and seeing all the food you've made just for them? They'll be over the moon and downright in love with you," he playfully squished Hiccup's cheeks, "So much so, I might have to beat them off with a stick to keep them from stealing you away, especially Bunny."

"Why Bu-I mean, Aster?"

"Please, after eating your food and seeing your artwork? I'd be surprised if he doesn't propose to you on the spot!"

Hiccup flushed a deep red.

"Sucks for him though, cause I call first dibs."

* * *

Jack was right for the most part. Despite Hiccup's worries, things went rather smoothly.

After Emma had tackled the brunet at the door and Tooth had thoroughly inspected their teeth, the two welcomed everyone in and showed them around the place.

Aster had quickly noticed the canvases and sketchbook pages hanging from the walls, all depicting at least one dragon in flight or resting in a grassy meadow. He complemented Hiccup's style and use of color, patting the poor blushing boy on the shoulder when he hid his face behind his hands.

The little handmade dragons sitting on their shelves and the living room table caught North's attention, and when he inquired Hiccup about them, mentioning that he himself enjoyed crafting, they excitedly chatted with each other about the projects they were working on before they had to be pulled apart for dinner.

Sandy signed to Hiccup, with Jack as translator, that the roast was deliciously tender and asked for the recipe. Hiccup shyly promised to write it down for the blonde man later.

Once the table was cleared, Hiccup and Jack took out the desserts. Needless to say, they were well-received. At which point, Hiccup thought his cheeks would forever be stained red.

Soon enough, the plates were picked clean and North was quick to shoo Hiccup away from the kitchen, while the others helped clean. Jack and Emma were left in charge of keeping Hiccup in one place, which was surprisingly easy when Emma convinced Hiccup to play video games with the both of them.

"That vas an excellent dinner, Hiccup!" North praised, "Such skill!"

"A-ah w-well..." he scratched the back of his head, blushing, "I-it's nothing really? Th-thank you for helping with the clean up, you really didn't have to!"

"It was our pleasure!" Tooth cheerily patted his shoulder, "With all the cooking you've done today, it was the least we could do!"

"Yeah, maybe we should invite him over for the holidays?" Aster swung an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, pulling him close, "I wouldn't mind havin' that lasagna again."

Jack waved him away, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist, "Hands off, Bunny, he's mine, go home already!"

"Alrigh' alrigh', we'll be outta your hair soon!"

Sandy patted Hiccup's arm, a gentle reminder for the boy who swiftly slipped out of his boyfriend's hold to grab the note he had written down earlier. A pat to the cheek was his thanks.

Bidding his departing family a safe drive and a last hair ruffle for his sister, Jack heaved a sigh after closing the door, "Whew! So that was fun, yeah?"

"Yeah actually, it was," Hiccup replied, picking up the discarded controllers from the floor, "It...it wasn't as bad as I thought."

Jack walked over and pressed his lips against a freckled cheek, "I told you they'd love you."

"Mmm."

"Ready to fall asleep on the couch?"

"Mmhm..."

"Wanna get changed? I'll pick out a movie."

"Okay..."


	18. Agitation

**Writing something out to deal with unfamiliar feelings. Poor Hiccup, he's always my victim...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

There was something wrong.

Hiccup sat on their worn couch, staring forward. He was nibbling at his lip, hard enough to turn the skin white, but gentle enough that he didn't break skin. His hands kept grasping at the cushions, trying to keep themselves in one place, gripping as tightly as they could then releasing once they felt sore.

He didn't know what was going on, as was expected whenever this happened. This feeling came often, even when he was a child.

It was really annoying.

His head was buzzing. Thoughts (if he had any) were like static. He felt restless, continuously bouncing his good foot, his other leg swaying to and fro.

His fingers stopped gripping the couch and instead began tapping themselves in a random rhythm.

He huffed, letting his foot bounce faster.

Jack was in the kitchen, making something for them to snack on, to help the both of them relax. Hiccup knew Jack would worry whenever he got into this mood, but it tended to pass quickly and the two continued with their day.

But right now...right now?

Hiccup had the strong urge to claw his face off.

Or just any part of his body, really.

It never made any sense to him, either. Did it worry his parents back when he was litt-uh, little-er? Yes, and it worried his father even now when Hiccup was well on his way to being an adult. But it was just one of those things that became a fact of life.

So Hiccup never really did much about it except deal with it.

"Okay, I got microwave mac and cheese, because I should never be trusted with a stove without supervision, or day-old ham and cheese croissant from the coffee shop put through the toaster oven, pick your poison," Jack swept into the living room with a small serving tray, placing it on the table.

Hiccup just pressed his lips together.

Jack merely put the croissant in front of the brunet, "You could use some more protein in your diet anyway, I'll deal with tasteless macaroni and powdered cheese."

"...sorry."

"What for?"

"I should...I should know how to deal with this better..."

The older teen nudged him, "Don't worry about it, Hic, it's fine, you'll be fine, I'll still be here when it passes, promise."

Hiccup let his face fall onto Jack's shoulder, "You're too good for me, Jack."

"I dunno, I'd say we're a pretty good balance, now eat your food, it'll keep your hands busy."


	19. Jack's Bad Day

**Inspired by my friend on tumblr who was kind enough to help me brainstorm. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Today was just...not good.

First, Jack had slept through his alarm and had to rush to his first class. But by the time he got there, he found out that his class was canceled, so all his panicking was for nothing.

Then he realized that in his rush, he forgot his folder at home. And with it, all his homework and notes and his midterm paper that he spent all night writing.

And of course, that stupid paper was for the one class with his asshole of a professor, who refused to accept assignments by email and would take off a letter grade everyday it was late. His other professors were a little more understanding, some would accept late work, others would take off a few points, but he was pretty much screwed for that class.

But the final nail in the coffin, at the end of the day, was when Jack stopped by the campus coffee shop for his usual drink that was more sugar than actual drink. He had barely stepped inside when someone ran into him and spilled all their coffee on him.

So there he was outside his and Hiccup's apartment, miserable and smelling like coffee, which he usually wouldn't mind smelling like, but his sticky clothes were really getting on his nerves. Hopefully Hiccup was home. He always managed to brighten Jack's spirits.

He opened the door to the sweet savory aroma of the leftover ragu sauce Hiccup made the other day. Jack's stomach growled eagerly.

Unfortunately, his head didn't the memo, and instead, Jack sat himself down at their table, head down, just...exhausted from today. Getting chewed out by your asshole professor was never fun.

Yeah, he reminded the class several times about the due date but hey, mistakes happen! It's not like Jack planned to _not_ print out his paper and have multiple near heart attacks because he left the rest of his homework at his apartment.

And while Jack was busy mulling over his day, he didn't notice Hiccup giving him a worried glance over his shoulder.

Usually, if Hiccup came home before him, Jack would come over and joyfully announce his return and maybe wrap an arm around his waist and ask if Hiccup needed help with dinner or set up a movie or something for the two of them to watch while they ate.

Today though? His boyfriend was unnervingly quiet.

The brunet hummed quietly. They could talk about it after dinner, but for now…

Jack buried his face in his arms, the clinking and clacking of whatever Hiccup was doing was mere background noise that soothed his frayed nerves. He heard quiet footsteps coming near him, but didn't bother to pick up his head.

Something slid across the table, stopping a few inches away. Then, slim fingers weaved into his hair, gently scratching at his scalp and pulling away. Jack tilted his head to the side and felt Hiccup press his chapped lips to his exposed cheek.

Jack sat up and watched Hiccup hurry back to the stove, making sure that the sauce wasn't burning. He looked back at the table.

There was a tall glass nearly overflowing with layers of vanilla ice cream and strawberries, chunks of sponge cake from Hiccup's last baking venture, swirls of whipped cream topped with thick chocolate and strawberry syrup, and had two pirouette cookies sticking out.

Suddenly his day didn't feel so awful anymore.

And so, he felt compelled to wrap his arms around Hiccup (as he usually did, but that's another story for another day).

"Aw Hic! Dessert before dinner? You spoil me!"

Hiccup snorted, "Don't get used to it, but you should eat it before it melts."


	20. Movie Night

Something short and sweet that will hopefully boost your mood! Please enjoy! Can you guess what show I'm referencing at the end?

* * *

"Popcorn?"

"Check!"

"Chips?"

"Check!"

"And I don't know why you asked me to make this when we could've bought these at the store but, pizza bites?"

"Because your homemade pizzas are delicious and check!"

"I...sure, soda?"

"Checking the fridge...aaaaand check!"

"Is Netflix set up?"

"Uhhh..." Jack inched towards their living room, "I'll go set it up right now."

"Okay," Hiccup surveyed the room, pillows and blankets fresh from the laundry were laid out on their couch, two large bowls nearly overflowing with popcorn and chips sat on their table, the tray with the aforementioned pizza bites was still cooling in the kitchen, "Hm...Toothless?"

The black cat bounded down the hallway and leaped into the brunet's outstretched arms, meowing loudly.

"And check," he nuzzled the cat, giggling when Toothless nuzzled him back and began to purr, "Okay, let's get this night started!"

* * *

**~Later That Evening~**

The two boys were huddled together underneath their blankets, Hiccup resting his head on Jack's shoulder, sleeping soundly. Jack was in the same position, his head on Hiccup's, mouth open and snoring loudly.

Toothless was sprawled across their laps, stretched out on his back, one paw curled to his chest, the other reaching out, his other leg and prosthetic stuck up in the air.

The TV was still on, playing through a baking competition. The music was soft, the narrator's voice soothing, letting their audience sleep undisturbed.


	21. Late Nights

I have no idea where I wanted this to go but, I wanted to try writing something in Jack's perspective, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jack woke up with a gasp. He couldn't remember what he was dreaming about, but it left him feeling cold and out of place.

He rolled to his side, hoping he'd be able to cling to Hiccup without waking the other boy again.

But Hiccup wasn't there.

Jack's breath hitched.

"Hiccup?" This wasn't right. "Hic?" It felt too cold.

Breathe. Calm down. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Breathe, he told himself, Hiccup's fine, it's going to be okay.

Are you sure? Asked the stupid annoying voice from the back of his mind.

To smother said voice, Jack tossed aside their blankets and left the bedroom, trying to drown his panic in his stomach acids so it'll disappear and stay that way.

A quiet 'chirrup' from Toothless snapped him out of his haze. He looked down.

"Toothless?"

The black cat merely blinked and rubbed against his leg. He turned away and headed into the kitchen, where Jack heard something moving around.

He found his missing brunet putting away a bowl.

"Hiccup?" he breathed. Hiccup flinched and spun around.

"Jack!" he whispered, "Hey! I'm sorry, did I wake you? I woke up feeling a little hungry and- hey, are you okay? You look a little-" Jack cut him off, wrapping his arms around him.

"I just-I need-" he took a deep breath, "Can I just…hold you for a bit?"

"Yeah, of course," Hiccup immediately hugged him back, and Jack held him tighter, finally beginning to feel like himself again, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later, do we have anymore hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, do you want me to make some?"

"No, I'll make it myself, you want a cup?"

"Sure, hot chocolate sounds pretty good right now."

"Um, do you mind staying out here? At least until I'm done?"

"Of course, and then we can set up a movie or something when we get back to our room."

"Sounds good."


	22. Waiting for the Other Shoe to Drop

**I was in a mood earlier this week and I ended up writing this to deal.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was staring intently at Jack.

Well, to be more exact, he was staring at Jack's sleeping face, and if Hiccup had to be honest, he felt like a creep.

It was a late morning, but early enough for certain thoughts to crawl their way to the forefront of his mind without being shoved back to whence it came.

The thought in mind, was a recurring one that Hiccup had been haunted by for years, and he hated that no matter what he was doing, or how great his mood was, that one thought was always there.

And now, that lazy, hazy, sleep-rumpled mood he was in earlier had slipped right through his fingers, and he was left to drown in that murky gloominess that tried to suffocate him.

"Thinking hard or hardly thinking?"

Oh. Jack woke up.

"Uh, the first one, I guess."

Jack sighed, his voice heavy with residual grogginess, "What's up, Hic?"

Hiccup took a deep breath, "Is this real?"

"Huh?"

"W-well, I mean like..." he picked at the sheets, "Is any of this really happening? It's not some hallucination or coma dream, is it? Is what's happening right now really...real?"

He must have looked panicked or something because Jack stared back at him, wide awake and worried.

"That's a pretty deep thought to have early in the morning."

Hiccup let out a harsh sigh, "I-I know, I'm sorry-"

"No, no, it's okay, Hic, I get it. But, mind if I ask what brought this up?"

"Well, it's just. You being here. With me. Us living together, your family liking me. My dad and I actually talking to each other and seeing eye-to-eye. And I'm actually. Happy." Hiccup sunk deeper into the blankets, "It's just...hard to believe."

Jack reached over and gently held his hand, "Hard to believe you can be happy?"

"Maybe?" he spoke quietly, "I-I guess. I never really thought...any of this could ever happen to me. O-or if it did, it wouldn't have lasted as long as it has. I didn't think I'd..._ever_ be able to have this kind of happiness."

"Hiccup," Jack squeezed his hand, "please, believe me when I say, you deserve this happiness, and so much more."

He slid closer until all Hiccup could see was him, "And you? You, being here, with me? I never thought I could be so happy with someone. With anyone. But here I am, with you. And I've never been happier," Jack moved to press their foreheads together, "And I hope, I can keep making you as happy as you make me."

Hiccup shifted his gaze, giving Jack a watery chuckle, "Thanks, Jack."

Jack kissed his forehead, "No need to thank me, just keep being you."


End file.
